The Lovers, The Dreamers, And Me
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Jake reflect on those in their life of the opposite sex.
1. Brooke

The Lovers, The Dreamers and Me

Don't own One Tree Hill or the song 'Rainbow Connection'.

Summary: Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Jake reflect on those in their life of the oppposite sex. I've also taken a bit of liberty with some storylines.

**BROOKE**

When it comes to me and boys, there are two categories: the men I've had and the boys I've passed by. It's as simple as that. Sadly, I don't remember _all_ the men I've had, and there things about the guys I have had that I wish I could forget. There it is. Early high school was going from guy to guy. I'd never let it get to far, time was, short and sweet and simple. Kinda like the one night stand with Nathan, hmmm, then again that night only hit one out of three. I guess I was the less friends, more benefits kind of girl. Then there was Lucas.

Lucas began as a conquest to me, and he became so much more to me. It's funny that somewhere in my head I consider him my first everything. And what makes the situation...funnier, and what sucks about it is that betweeen the beginning and the end of us, Lucas and I switched places. Luke went from the compansionate and loving boyfriend to man whore and I was the slut who realized all she wanted to do was love that one boy. You know something I feel guilty about that sometimes, like its my fault...in order for me to become good he had to become bad. That's why I fell in love with him. And when I see him now, there are times I can see the boy wanting that one girl, I fall for him all over. That's my secret: I could fall for him a million time over again. I've seen that boy become a man become a boy again. If by chance down the road he could stay a man, it might be really hard for me to say no. Then again, after graduation who knows maybe I'll never see him again...ever, maybe I won't have to face the temptation. But if that temptation comes ten years down the road maybe I'll be able to resist. Huh...ten years down the road.

Ten years down the road...I've always imagined the people I would still know in ten years. That list keeps getting revised to the point that I don't if I want the people on my list to be on it and wishing desperately for those who aren't on the list to jump on. There's been one name that remains constant, and it's not one I expected; even when I hated him and he hated me his name was still there. Maybe his staying power came because he was one of the boys I've passed by. I don't think Mouth and I could have ever have _been _been, for both our sakes. The moment I called him a little brother I knew I was hurting him, I knew it would hurt him as much as it did every time some one called me a 'slut', but in that moment, despite my slight stupor, I knew I was also saving him. Protecting him, protecting me...I don't know where my life would be with out Mouth.

There was Felix, the one time I could go back to the old me, the me I was before Lucas, before the hurt when all it was was fun. Then it happened again. He got sincere, he became real to me. It isn't the first cut that cuts the deepest and in some warped way it wasn't when Lucas cut again. He was a boy both times. What cut the deepest was Felix, because in that moment of realization I felt the pain of not only him, but every guy I had before I changed.

And finally, the last was really Chase. Chase...the one I wish I would have had more time with. Not forever, just a little more time. It wasn't until Chase was I able to see that I had never really been entirely honest with not only the people in my life, but with me. It's easy to see what you see, get pissed, yell, push away, and stand there and be hurt. And sometimes it's even easy to walk away, and easier to say it was the hardest thing we've ever done. But it is really hard to see that you were all you expected to be.

So, here I am, walking down the street and wondering where I would end up if I just followed. Would I find myself chasing the one who got away just have a few more minutes, would I walk back to the pain, would I face temptation or would I stand facing the one I hope will always be there?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a short character ananlysis story piece. No more than 10 chapters...hopefully.

**_Until next time, this is me...signing out._**


	2. Haley

_Haley_

For a girl with a lot of men _in_ her life there has was only one man in my life who was ever more than just a friend, or a close friend. Now don't get me wrong Nathan is my best friend, second only to Lucas...come on, after a lifetime of a friendship Lucas is hard to bump from that number one position. And where Lucas is my best friend, Nathan is pretty much my everything...

Before Nathan I considered myself pretty normal. I had crushes on boy, there were several boys I took extra glances at. Being the dork I was and the girl that I was, and seeing as I hung around a mostly male population at the river court, I'll admit that I had considered nearly every guy that played: Fergie, Mouth, Junk, Skill, and even Lucas. Although the thought of kissing Lucas killed that thought pretty quickly. Not too many people know this but Skills and I were nearly something. It was freshmen year, we went to the movies, hung out alone, and never got passed the first kiss...he told me it was like kissing his sister. Just the way I imagined Lucas. I figured out about then that every guy there saw me that way. So I figured I'd just way until I got older, college you know, that's when a lot of people find people. I waited patiently.

I never thought I'd fall in love at sixteen, let alone get married, and to Nathan Scott of all people. Since elementary school I had decided that Nathan Scott would be the last person I would ever consider, although back in kindergarten I'm pretty sure I meant not considering him as a friend. The way he treated Lucas, and all the people I knew, the way he even treated me just for hanging out with Luke. Then high school happened, and as the saying goes it got worse before it got better. I don't know when the moment happened when it all started changing. I think it was the moment Nathan Scott walked into the tutoring center. Maybe. I'm pretty sure. Although I could count the moments I fell for him, and they weren't the moments he played his "bad boy" image, they were the moments when I looked at him and saw just Nathan.

Getting married when did, I know neither one of us expected it to be easy, but there were moments when that tiny voice was trying to convince us that it would be better just to give up and let go. We've both been hurt and have hurt each other with our mistakes. When Nathan was a jerk, when I left for the tour. The tour...I'm not gonna say I regret going, but I just wish it hadn't happened like it had, I wish it had been less...er, Chris-esque cirmunstances, as Nathan sometimes jokes now. It's good to know we can laugh about some of the rockier moments in our past. It's all a part of growing up. We've both grown up, become better people, especially Nathan...and I love him for that.

I love him. I love him for a lot of things. I love the way he is. The way he tries to be strong. I love him when he trust me enough to cry in front of me. I love him when he holds me when I cry in front of him. The way he knows what to do before I ask it of him. I love him for who he is. I love all of him. Yes, all of him. Nathan has changed, but part of me loves Nathan the...the jerk, I love Nathan the jerk for being strong enough to let go and change into Nathan the man I married. I love him.

Always and Forever.

Always and Forever is a long time. I'm not gonna lie, it's a bit daunting. To be someones life, to trust some with your heart. So, it might seem a little cheesy but, when I look at Nathan...all that fear goes away. And I remember why I'm happy. With him I'm willing to face always and forever.

Because I love him.

And sitting here in this hospital bed after a number of hours of yelling at him...seeing him hold our son, the new man in my life--loving him has never meant more to me.

_**Until next time, this is me...sigining out.**_


	3. Peyton

_Quick note: this is where the story line in here really begins to appear. And as to when this happens all of it in the weeks around graduation._

Peyton

When it comes to me, I have two categories: Scotts and musicians. Just take a look at my track record: Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Pete.

When we dated, Nathan was far from the guy he is now with Haley. Nathan and I were both hormonal teenagers trying to live in a disguiese and hide it from the rest of the world, inluding our each other, although we suspected each other, which was probably the only reason we didn't kill each other. Yeah, together Nathan and I sucked, but it wasn't _all_ bad. We had our moments, most of those happened at the beginning and by the end it was just a matter of time.

Nathan and I weren't meant to work, much like Pete and I. I mean, Pete was a good guy, and we might have been something, but in the long run my dad was right. I was more attached to the what over the who. He was a musician, but he wasn't in my heart.

That leaves two. There lies the catch.

Lucas was such a good guy. When I saw him wit Brooke I got jealous because I wanted that. I was wanting something I could have, but with somone I couldn't have it with. A couple years later I had the someone. Lucas and I together it was about safety. Finding somewhere we felt safe, an old familiar feeling we both clung to in each other.

Hmmm...huh.

The first cheerleading practice of freshmen year Brooke and I were watching the basketball team begin practice and while Brooke was commenting on the upperclassmen she had already scanned out, my eye caught one of the freshmen hanging out with Nathan. I had seen him around, although I never really paid him any mind until I had gotten a better grasp of myself. I don't love Jake because of Jenny and I don't love Jenny becuase of Jake. They both claimed my heart in their own right. Jake's in my heart now because it's mine and he make it right. But because of the drama with Nicki he wasn't around to protect me.

And Lucas was.

That's why Lucas is in my heart. And it hurt me to think Lucas' protection in my heart is what hurt Jake. That's why I came back; that's my secret. I became so scared of hurting Jake and with him, Jenny, that I convinced my self he was right.

I know how Jake felt. This morning I stood by the door, one week out of graduation, telling Lucas that I wasn't the girl who was suppossed to be in his heart. He looked at me and he said that maybe this was for the best because he thought that there was someone else in mine as well.

Now as I walk down the the street on my way to meet Nathan and Haley...I feel lost. I love Lucas for protecting me. I love Jake for saving me.Now I'd be willing to give three of my relationships just to have the fourth one. To be able to be with him again.

Trying not to focus on my lost thoughts my eyes wander to the shop windows along the street. There's the book store next to the cafe. My eye catches one of the books in the window, and I walk in and open the book.

Once upon a time...it's a fairy tale.

_"Where's your head at, Peyton?"_

**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**


	4. Lucas

**Lucas**

I thought high school was going to continue the same way it had the way it had freshmen year: the guys at the river court, Haley and I against the rest of the world. By the rest of the world, I mean Nathan, Peyton, and everyone in this town who thought the same way. You know, that how it should have gone; we were good this way. I wsn't expecting Whitey to interfere or Nathan to come flying in to sweep Haley off her feet and I wasn't expecting...

Brooke to appear in the back of my car, half naked. What a beginning. Maybe that should have been some kind of sign. Maybe any other guy would have taken it as a good sign, I was just surprised. Then again this was Brooke. She always I had a way of surprising people. I know that's where I screwed up with her the first time...I think I took too much at face value and never gave her a chance to really surprise me. I hurt her and I know it. And the worst part of it was that wasn't who I was, and most especially it wasn't the guy I am. Maybe it sounds like an easy out, I became some one else...hey, it worked for my brother plenty of guys. No, I lost myself becuase I thought I could enjoy it. But it wasn't the furthest thing from it. Hurting Brooke was one of the moment I will always want to take back. Then we tried again; that was a hell of a time, and it ended when she told me she stopped missing me because I had stop missing her. She was wrong I never did stop missing her I guess I'm just good at hiding it. I wonder what would have happened, if I could have said what I needed to say, what I should have said when she was breaking up with me. I just said it.

Then there was Peyton. It hard to think of a me as the guy caught in between two girls. There it was. I did love Brooke and I did love Peyton. Each on thier own there was something about them. Peyton and I were good their was a lot of understanding, we were both caught up in emotions. Maybe that was my sign. When you get caught up in the emotions you have a hard time seeing how you really felt. When I entered this world Peyton was the first one who saw me, and I felt so weak entering that world...that changed some how. Among other things...I guess that's why I've thrown everything to the side to protect her. Brooke needed me to save her, in her own ways she was saving me, protecting me. But I could protect Peyton...Peyton is anything but weak, she just needed to know there was somebody ready to fight it out to keep her safe. When I was protecting her I felt strong, I felt in control, there was something I could control, more or less.

There was something though that always got me about Peyton...I might have protected her, but I didn't save her. I can see when I catch her in an unguarded moment. The moment when she saw was over.

I see it now Peyton who was and who I once thought to be and be with, but life changed...it doesn't go the way we planned. Life changed and I changed with it and Brooke showed up not only in the back seat of my car, but in my heart. I just wish I could have told her that..I'm scared, you know. Of not being in control, of feeling weak. Of not knowing what to do, because I've lost things, I've seen people walk away, I've seen people screw up...

But I've also seen people come back.

_**Until next time, this is me...signing out.**_


	5. Nathan

_Nathan_

When I hold Haley I wonder what I did in a past life to deserve her now, because God knows that based on this life I'm less than worthy. When it comes to my past with women I never really thought about it until Haley told me to write that list. Well, let's just say I've had my moments.

In the beginning, being the guy I was, I treated girls the same way I treated basketball: control, power, dominate, score, and don't look back. I saw girls like I saw the teams I played against, as only a list of names of those I've defeated. There were girls whose names I was too drunk to remember and girls I just hooked up with because I could.I know, I took being an ass to a whole new level. Let's call these moments: 'Being an Ass'. Even Peyton was on some a conquest, and on some level was my first attempt to show the world I wasn't exactly like my father. Part of being got tired of bouncing around from girl to girl and just wanted something stable. I know when most people think stable they don't think Peyton, but I could always depend on her to argue with, take out my frustration on. Have I mentioned how much of an ass I was? Looking back on my relationship with Peyton, she was my first 'loss' but also the last girl I saw as part of the game. We'll can call this moment simply 'Peyton' or 'Still Being and Ass'.

I tried to see Haley that way. As just the girl I'd use to take down Lucas. Being the genius I was I forgot to take several things into consideration. Haley herself was too strong to be used for someone else purpose, she helped me when she didn't have to. She risked a lot to give me a chance, and suddenly I wanted to be the guy who would risk anything just for her. I didn't take that into account; falling in love with her. I never knew that a backfired plan could feel so right. From the start she's taught me so much. And I never want to be the guy I used to be ever again. I'm gonna borrow the title for this moment from Brooke: 'When Nathan Saw the Light.'

I can say without a doubt that Haley is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It hasn't been easy, but if it was always easy what would be the point?

Haley and I, doing everything so early it's been tough, but I don't care if anyone says its not gonna work because we're too young. I know I haven't had the best examples to follow, but I know who I am now. Losing her to that tour and how hard we had to work to be who we are now really made me see more than anything how much she means to me. I promised her always and forever. Haley is my world. And now our son is part of that world. Listening to her sing him to sleep, as she leans against me, I know this is probably my favorite moment. Let's just call this moment: 'Always and Forever.'

* * *

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	6. Jake

Jake

I've learned that I can tell a lot about a woman from the way I've reacted, the way I felt when I was around them. It's not magic; it's just the way it's been. Because when I was younger, when we went to visit my grandfather, he always go on about the way he met my grandmother, the second he entered that little restaurant and saw her he knew. He knew in a matter of seconds that she was going to be his wife. Being ten I figured that's the way that whole love thing worked…ha, the funny part about it now is that he could have been right, it's the way it could have worked for me if I hadn't been stupid about it.

Let's see, the beginning. My first and only girlfriend before my life entered some weird soap opera esque alternate universe was Abby Brown. It was that innocent type of relationship, little stolen pecks and occasional hand holding…nothing too much. We were in the seventh grade, still testing the waters, and my belief that girls had cooties had not been completely erased. But one day when I was hanging out with Nathan, Tim, and the others I went against my better judgment and actually listened to what Nathan was saying. He was going on about stuff guys were _supposed _to do with girls…from a magazine he had stolen from his dad's stash hidden underneath the guest bed. Of course the only reason a good number of us had girlfriends at that time in the first place was to stay on level with Nathan Scott, so, you see what went wrong later that night when I was with Abby…it was a miserably failed attempt that kicked me off the playing field. I talked to Abby about it later in high school; thankfully we were able to laugh about it.

Then I met Nicki. Notice it sounds suspiciously like the beginning of a horror novel. But when I first met her I felt something about a girl that was identified as something beyond curiosity. Now it is easier to see that the breathless feeling and that punching sensation in my stomach was more warning than awe. When she left she broke me and my belief in fairy tales and love. I am more ashamed that it was her who broke me than how easily I was able to break. You know sometimes as I wonder how my life could be with out Nicki…easier, better. I know if there had been no Nicki there would be no Jenny, and that little girl will always be the most important person in my life, but I still wonder. I'll never admit it out loud because I would make me out to be a bad parent, there are plenty of people rooting for that, but everyone wonders at some point in their lives.

After Nicki I never thought I would find that love like my grandfather talked about. And if I did... I thought it would have been years down the road with someone I didn't know now. Who would have thought it would have been with Peyton? Every group has its guys and girls, and since I was somehow accepted as one of the guys in Nathan's group it makes sense I knew Peyton, Brooke, Bevin and all those girls. But it wasn't anything beyond a barely there friendship until that night in the café. A café…that should have been my sign, huh? As cheesy as it sounds with Peyton I could be me, I felt normal. I could have had it all, but I pushed her away. Once I realized what I had done, the first thing I did was blame Nicki. If it hadn't been for her I could be with Peyton I would have to ever lose the girl that I…love. But really it's beyond blame. Maybe on some level I thought I was doing what was best for all of us, but it's never that simple. So here I am, kicking my self for being so stupid. Not only did I push her away, I didn't even follow up and I never tried to fight for her. Stupid.

So here I am with a three year old buckled in the backseat, and a couple of bags in the trunk, finally turning onto the exit I passed everyday heading to work. I had a bit of an…enlightening moment. I talked to my grandfather yesterday. He's nearly eighty now, my grandmother died six years ago, and last night he finally talked about her again. He told me that he'd been dying a little bit every day since she left.

I know how he feels…

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out.**_


	7. Brooke and Lucas

**Brooke and Lucas.**

Brooke had made her way to the rivercourt, she really didn't know why. It was a quiet night, it was nice and cool, and the court offered a place to think. She brought her knee to her chest as she sat on the picnic table watching the light flicker on the river.

"You alright, pretty girl?" the voice came unexpectedly from behind her. She swerved to find Lucas standing there.

"Lucas! You scared me," She stuttered a bit, "What are doing here?"

"I came to think, but it seems like you had the same thought."

"Great minds think a like…" Brooke offered a smile.

"Greater minds think faster." Luke came around and sat next to her.

"Thank you." She returned her gaze to the river.

"So what are we thinking about tonight?" He asked laying across the table to face the stars.

She didn't reply and he didn't ask again. They sat there for a few moments in complete silence. They hadn't been able to sit in a comfortable silence for a while, but it seemed they had crossed that hurdle.

Suddenly Brooke looked at Lucas, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"No, it's nothing?"

"Come on, what is it?"

"Will I know you in ten years, Luke?" She almost whispered.

"What? Of course, Pretty Girl." He sat up and wrapped his arm around her.

She let out a laugh, "Really? How? We're all pretty much going in separate directions, we'll get too busy and won't have time for each other. In ten years we'll either forget or be a distant memory to each other."

"Brooke, do you really think that after everything we've been through, all of us, do you really think we'll be able to stay away from each other for too long?" He smiled.

Brooke laughed, "You're right: Naley will be getting ready for baby number three or four, and I'll be updating Haley's maternity wardrobe, you be the crazy uncle with Peyton…"

"No," Lucas interrupted, "No, there's no more me with Peyton…"

"Oh."

"Maybe I'll get to be the crazy uncle with yo…"

"Well, then I'll probably be making the wedding dress for who ever you marry, I wonder who will marry you Lucas Scott. I mean it would be crazy if we all paired off, life just doesn't work that way, does it? Well, it's normal for one or two couples to survive after high school and Nathan and Haley have already got that…and we've already had our time, and now that she and you aren't an item maybe Blondie will finally get the nerves to convince Jake that they were meant to be together, no offense, but they are. So three couples would be crazy."

"Yeah…crazy." Lucas just whispered, trying to hide his hurt. He looked at her and tried, "Brooke…"

"No, Lucas…you could ask me a million times to be with you and I will want to say yes a million times over, but I would be saying yes for all the wrong reasons. We both know it, Luke, we'll never want to admit it, but it's true. Besides it wouldn't hurt for us to be on our own for a bit, that way we can give the one for us a chance to show up."

"What if you are the one for me Brooke Davis?"

"Then I'd say you're not giving all those girls in the world enough of chance. Lucas Scott I won't be your girlfriend, and I'm not your brother, Haley's taken the best friend spot, Mouth got your buddy spot, I'll give Peyton the ex-girlfriend, but still friends spot, so I'll be Brooke Davis, the crazy ex-cheerleader now fashion designer best friend who help keeps you sane and to make sure the right girl finds you."

"That's an awfully long title."

"Well, I was just gonna say the Grace to your Will, but since you're not gay that doesn't work as well."

Lucas laughed, "I guess not…well, I think I'm gonna head back to the café, mom will need help closing. You can come if you want…"

"No, I think I'll stay a little longer. Tell your mom and bby sister that I said hi."

"Okay, will do. I'll see you, cheery."

"Bye, Broody."

She watched as he walked away and whispered softly to his retreating back, "And you Lucas Scott will be the best friend who was my first everything."

She smiled and went back to thinking.

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	8. Haley and Nathan

* * *

_Nathan and Haley_

Haley hit the snooze button surprised that she was waking up to the alarm clock and not her week old son. She rolled over and found the other side of the bed empty. Slightly worried she pulled herself out of bed and wandered out of the room.

"There we go," She heard a voice coming from the room next door, "Now your mom can sleep some more, but that's okay, isn't it? We can try something your grandfather never tried, so I'm kind of new at this, it's called: bonding."

Haley smiled standing next to the doorway and listened in.

"You know you were completely worth having to cut out of graduation early for."

Haley waited a few more moments before quietly peering in to watch. Nathan was holding Cory with one hand and putting Haley's CD on with the other. As the song came on he moved from one foot to another to rock the boy.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a dance, so don't get excited…you probably won't be one either. Don't look to you mom, either it took a lot of threats form Brooke to get her coordinated."

"Hey, I resent that." Haley laughed.

Nathan smiled and came over to her, "You're up."

"Yep." She lifted her self to kiss her husband. "Don't forget we're meeting Peyton and Karen's in a little bit…but I was thinking maybe we could walk Cory there."

"You up for that?"

"Yeah, but the question is: are you?"

It took the pair about thirty minutes before they managed to get themselves and Cory ready. Nathan pushed the stroller and Haley hooked her arm around his keeping pace.

"I wish we could do this every morning." Haley whispered.

"I wouldn't argue with it. How about you, bud?"

Haley laughed, "He's only a week old."

"I know…Here wait a moment." He pulled the stroller over as they got to the docks. "Here sit down."

"What are you doing, Nate?"

"Hold him." He pulled out a camera, "Peyton gave me this when he was born."

He slid next to her an snapped a picture of them sitting there.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you know where we're at?" He leaned over, "This is where we started."

"Aw, Nathan," She leaned over to kiss him and then whispered, "But you take another of my picture before I lose the baby weight, I will throw that camera into the river."

"Love you, too."

"I know you do…now let's get to the café."

"Yes…ma'am."

She laid Cory back in the stroller and they made their way to the café.

"Always." Haley hooked her arm back in Nathan's and leaned her arm against his shoulder.

"And forever."

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but it just worked out that way…so I hope you enjoy…!

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	9. Peyton and Jake

Jake and Peyton

Jake hadn't found her at her house so he headed towards downtown, knowing he was bound to find someone at Karen's Café. He pulled a little down the street and unbuckled Jenny from her car seat. He held on to his daughter's hand as they began to head down the sidewalk.

He was focused on thinking where Peyton could possibly be that he wasn't prepared when Jenny suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" he asked.

She whispered in awe and excitement, "It's Momma." She pointed to the store in front of them.

Worried he followed where she pointed, but smiled when he saw who was on the other side of the glass. Peyton was sitting on her knees reading a book in front of a display of fairy tales. He signaled to Jenny to be quiet and the pair entered the store. He watched her for a moment as she set the book on her lap and sighed.

"Where's your head at Peyton?" He asked.

She didn't turn around, she didn't act alarmed, after a moment he heard her calm reply, "With you."

She slowly got up and turned around.

"Are you sprized, Momma?" Jenny bounced.

Peyton bent down to pick up the little girl, "Very surprised, baby girl."

She looked at Jake and he tried to start, "Peyton, I…what's so funny?" He was caught off guard by slight laugh Peyton let escape.

"Nothing, nothing…just listen."

The sound of the quiet playing from behind the counter..

"_Oh can't you see  
That for worse or for better we're better together  
Please just come back home  
No don't say that you're sorry  
And I won't say I told you so"_

Jake's eyes seemed to catch what she meant, "Peyton…"

"It's just…"

"What's the matter Peyton?"

"It's just Jake you kind of have a history of making me fall for you then running…"

"I know, but right now I want to fight for this…us…something I should have done a long time ago. As to the distance or whatever…we'll figure it out."

"Promise?"

He nodded.

Peyton leaned forward and caught Jake's lips.

"Yay!" The squeal of excitement came from the toddler in Peyton's arms.

"What's so exciting, little girl?" Peyton asked.

"You kissed…now is time for 'appy eher afder."

* * *

I know it's another short chapter, but I think it works...but the next chapter already before editing is quiet long but since the next one is the last one...oh well. SOng clip from Keith Urban 'I told You SO'...don't own that either

__

_**Until next time, this is me…signing out**_


	10. Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later: the bold are their thoughts in side their appropriate story.

* * *

"So, Travis is in bed and fast asleep: I'd never believe a three year old could fall asleep so fast" Brooke smiled, as he talked about her son that she had adopted right before they had met. He pulled off his shirt and continued talking, "…and I was thinking that maybe you and I could…"

She watched as her husband of a year climbed into bed coming closer and closer. She smiled mischievously and interrupted him catching his lips.

Coming out of it he smiled, "That was kind of my idea but I was think somewhere along the lines of like this." He leaned in again to give her a much deeper kiss and began pulling her flat in bed, but she pulled away.

"Ry, I would love to do that, believe me…but I'm really tired and we have to leave early tomorrow and I'm really tired right now. So maybe we can wait till after? I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, as long as we can do this." He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled, "We can definitely do this."

_**Brooke**_

**I was so determined that life was going the way I had planned** **probably because when your eighteen you just want something to go the way wanted, just one thing. But here and now I entirely and completely happy with what had once been so unknown. Lying here with the love of my life…the real one this time…I'm sure of it now. No doubts.**

**

* * *

**_**Nathan**_

**At one point in time I thought I had it all, but I know now every day you can only get more every day. Haley becomes more beautiful every day and Cory grows more. And every day, I love my life more…and it seems I get a little cheesier everyday…huh, I blame Haley.**

Nathan walked into the hallway to find Haley struggling with a box in one of the closet. He came behind her. "What are you trying to do?"

"I need to get the stuff out of this box for that room we don't know what to do with…I…um, had some unexpected inspiration."

"Oh, really? What was it?" He looked down at the box, "Uh, Hales, I think you got the wrong box, this is just some of Cory's old baby stuff."

Her smile got bigger, "Then it's definitely the right box."

"What?" His eyes widened as he connected the dots. "You're…? Oh my God, you're pregnant!" He smiled and lifted her up. "We're pregnant!"

His reaction caused her to laugh, "This reaction totally makes up for the one I got when I told you I was pregnant with Cory." She saw his face, "I'm just teasing you."

" I know but you know what this means…Brooke's gonna have a field day when you tell everyone tomorrow." He laughed.

**_Haley_**

**In the beginning of our marriage I used to worry, wonder if we were doing the right think. Now I don't think about it, because now every thing confirms that we couldn't have made a better choice. Forever and Always.**

**

* * *

**

**_Lucas_**

**It's stupid now, but Brooke's rejection seemed the end of the line. I mean, eighteen and at the end of the line, I think I was more caught up in what I thought I wanted. My mom was right, getting what you want tends to be a wait and see. **

"Lucas? _Lucas, _are you awake?" His wife whisper quickly detoured his sleep.

"What?"

"Did you remember to pack the presents?"

"Yep."

"And the cook book to give to Haley?"

"Yes…Maddie's what's really bothering you?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"It's nothing…"

"Come on," He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her, "You know, I love you no matter what…"

"I'm just sorry about…" A tear came sliding down her face.

"No, no, no…don't be it was just our first try…"

"But, you were so excited…"

"You were too, but we'll try again." He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "We'll just have to try again, wait, and see what happens."

"I love you."

"I love you, too…no matter what."

* * *

**_Peyton _**

**If I were the same me I was five years ago I would wonder if I made the right choice, what my options would be for the next. Now, well, basically I don't have anymore time for that. Life is always going to make you pick between two choices, and sometimes you're gonna wonder what would have happened if you picked the other, but you can't let that stop you from enjoying what you got for making the choice you did. **

"Jake, where's Owen?" She said noticing the empty baby car seat.

"Right here." Her husband of eight years came up behind her. He put the little boy in the carrier, "You just wanted to scar Momma for a early Christmas present, didn't you?"

The eight month old just smiled.

Peyton looked at the boy and his father, "I blame you."

"What, why?"

"He takes after you, and it was your over achieving that gave us this."

He laughed at her taunting, "Come on, Pey, we did have a little help..."

"But that quote unquote help...gave us this." She motioned to the four car seats, the seven year old and the ten year old.

"Like I can predict the future..."

"You should..." she looked at him seriously before breaking out into laughter. "I love you."

"I love you, too, no matter how crazy you get..."

**_Jake_**

**Ten years ago I was scared. Now…well I'd like to say I'm not scared anymore, but I'm not sure fearless really exist. You just got to let fear scare you in to making the best decision not scaring you out of something you really want. And looking a my family, at Peyton…being scared isn't such a bad friend…if you know what I mean**

* * *

That was the final chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. As with all my stories I ask that anyone who has been reading the story take a moment to review and let me know what you thought of it. I just put up a new story so check that one out as well it's called: **To Those Who Find Us.**


End file.
